


Seven Deadly Sins

by cmk418



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Situations, possible absence of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Seven connected drabbles where Costigan & Dignam experience the seven deadly sins
Relationships: Billy Costigan/Sean Dignam
Kudos: 3





	Seven Deadly Sins

**Pride**

It was almost over. Almost. Somehow the three of them – him, Queenan, and Dignam – had managed to take down Frank Costello’s organization. One piece was left and that was the piece that Billy held in his hand. It was an envelope addressed to Colin Sullivan. He dropped it in the mailbox. It was almost over, and he would be the one to finish it.

But for now, the man who was about to save Boston was forced to leave his apartment, settle in a place where no one knew his name, and just try to make it through to the next day. The nightmares were starting to go away. He was sleeping through the night in a tiny bachelor unit above an alley. Costello was gone, Sullivan soon would be as well, and William Costigan Junior would be seen for his successes. His father’s name would mean something, and that was something to be proud of.

**Envy**

Costigan. Always Costigan. Lucky Irish fuck. Dignam knew there was something special about the trainee from the moment they brought him in. He knew that the kid would be able to get the job done. The Captain knew it too.

Now the kid had gotten the job done. And neither Queenan nor Dignam was around to witness it. Dignam because of a moment’s stupidity, and Queenan because of a moment’s sacrifice.

He wished Costigan had punched Sullivan and been suspended.

He wished Costigan had fallen from the roof.

He wished he was Billy Costigan.

**Gluttony**

Billy awoke to a loud banging noise that shook the walls of his apartment. He glanced at the digital clock on the cardboard box that doubled as a nightstand. 3:22 AM. Maybe Sullivan had found him. Shit.

More banging. Billy grabbed his gun, crept up to the door and glanced out the peephole. Dignam was outside.

He had no idea how the cop managed to track him down. He did know that all the positive feelings that he’d built up about himself in the past few weeks would dissipate after thirty seconds in the Staff Sergeant’s presence.

Maybe he deserved it though. Maybe it was some penance that he still needed to make.

Or maybe he was just a glutton for punishment.

He opened the door.

**Anger**

“Took you long enough, sweetheart. Strange that none of your neighbors popped their heads out to say ‘hi’. Guess the police make routine trips around the building.”

“You certainly are in your element, aren’t you, trainee?” Billy finished for him, smirked, then found himself slammed against the wall.

“Don’t presume you know me, okay. You have no idea what I’m capable of. I could’ve been the guy bringing Costello down, not you.”

“Is that what this is about? You’re pissed because I’m getting credit.”

“I couldn’t give a rat’s ass about credit. I’m pissed because I’m on fucking suspension when the case I’ve been working on for years decides to break. I’m pissed that Colin Sullivan will probably get promoted and the department will probably be full of assholes like him and Ellerby. I’m pissed that Queenan is dead and you’re still alive. I’m pissed that when I look at you I...”

Billy didn’t flinch, just prepared for the oncoming hit.

**Lust**

Dignam had no idea how long this all-consuming need for Billy Costigan had been building in him. True, he noticed the kid the first time he came in, but the kid was part of the job, someone he couldn’t become involved with. After he’d punched Sullivan and had a few days curled up on his faded couch in front of the television set, he’d thought of the trainee. Thought of how he’d always try to needle the kid, to get under his skin, to be noticed. He remembered the feeling of Billy’s body against his as they fought. He wondered if they’d always be fighting.

Dignam reached for Billy, pulling him forward. He slowly ran his hands up Billy’s naked back, smiling at the momentary confusion evident in the trainee’s eyes. This was the first time he’d seen Costigan off his game and having that control turned him on even more.

He’d wondered about the taste of Costigan’s lips. Dreamt about kissing Billy so many times.

The reality was so much better.

**Greed**

Dignam was kissing him. _Holy shit._ After all this time, all the sniping, all the bickering, all the fighting, and it all boiled down to this moment when Dignam’s lips met his.

It wasn’t enough. Billy unbuttoned Dignam’s shirt, slipping it off his shoulders, lips never leaving the other man’s. Hands ran over naked flesh, needing to feel, needing to be held, needing the contact.

He’d kicked off his briefs, which had somehow slid down around his ankles, as he unfastened Dignam’s pants. The need to explore, to touch, to taste, every inch of Dignam consumed him.

He could never have enough.

**Sloth**

Billy sighed contentedly, wrapped in Dignam’s arms. They’d slept like that, woke up, made love again, and then spent the next five hours, talking and kissing. Neither one wanted to move.

Billy’s cell, the one that Queenan had given him, rang. The thought came to mind, _Sullivan_.

“Are you going to get that?” Dignam asked.

Billy shook his head. Busting Sullivan could wait another day. Today was about the beginning of something new.  



End file.
